


Magic in your favor

by Imperioimpala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioimpala/pseuds/Imperioimpala
Summary: Lenore kaze and her family were trapped in district 12 when the revolution begun, now 9 years later lenore has a choice to make: let her best friend enter the games? Or take a stand?





	Magic in your favor

In a secluded corner of district 12 there stood a small house that looked just like any other. To the average person walking in it only seemed slightly off, with the fact that it was possibly a bit larger inside than it should be and that there were odd cooking ingredients strewn about places, as well as large cooking pots in rooms that made no sense to store them. In one of these very rooms sat a girl, Lenore. She had one of the pots full of liquid with a small fire lit beneath, and a large wooden spoon twirling seemingly on it's own within the viscous liquid. She lay stomach down her bed reading from a very old, dusty tome, absentmindedly swaying her feet above her bent knees. Just then an alarm sounded, and a voice rang out.  
'The reaping begins in 45 minutes. All citizens of age to be tributes must make their way to the hall of justice now'   
'Dammit!!' Lenore cursed rushing over to see that her potion was far from done   
She grabbed a pair of earrings that resembled small radishes from her night stand, and put them in quickly. She then snatched what appeared to be an ornamental stick from her bed, slid it up her sleeve, and left in a hurry. 

Once out the door Lenore caught hurried to join the other potential tributes.   
'Wearing those bizarre earrings again, huh Nori?' Came a glum voice from behind her  
'Oh, hi Alexis, and yes. Yes I am. My grandma always said they were lucky that they kept.. never mind.'   
Alexis laughed 'well, i'll need all the luck i can get. Maybe I should get a pair, how many extra have you had your name put in?'

Lenore froze, unsure how to answer. She never needed extra food. She never got in trouble. She'd not had it entered an extra time her whole life.  
'I haven't' she finally said timidly  
'Oh' alexis responded 'I've lost track by now. Having 4 brothers younger will do that.'   
Lenore felt a sting behind her eyes. She had no idea that her best friend was having to take so much tesserae.   
'You should have told me. I could have helped' she told her at last  
'How? I know your family has enough, but it must be just enough. How could it not be?'   
Lenore bit her lip to keep from saying more than she should  
'I'm doomed aren't I Nori? I can't fight. I've never shot a bow, I'm not strong. If they pull my name I'm as good as dead.'   
'They won't' lenore assured her  
They reached the line for check in and were slowly sorted. Lenore in one row with the other 17 year olds, and Alexis in another with the 16 year olds. Lenore fiddled with her earrings and Alexis muttered to herself. A few rows up in the younger kids there were children having full on meltdowns.   
'I should be in a classroom transfiguring a frog' Lenore thought   
Suddenly there was a horrid electrical screech, and a lady in a bright green wig stood on the stage. To her left was the mayor, Daryn Vandross. He was a portly man with not much hair. The lady tapped the mic again  
'Welcome to the 9th annual hunger games!!' She said brightly   
'You can tell who lives in the capitol' lenore muttered  
The boy next to her snorted having over heard her  
A video commemorating the occasion was played, and then it was time for the reaping.   
The lady in the ridiculous wig walked across the stage to where two big glass balls sat.   
'Ladies first' she said cheerfully reaching in and grabbing a slip she opened it and read aloud   
'Alexis Arendal'  
Lenore felt the ground fall from under her. It had happened just like she said it would. Everything went red, and she saw the faces of every tribute that had died since these stupid games began. Now her best friend was going to be just like them. She screamed inside, atleast she thought it was inside. How could this be happening?


End file.
